


Surprise

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: Christmas 2020 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, also this ship, but you can take the headcannon that he becomes soft out of my cold, coming home, dead hands, i stan this trope so much, ooc kiyoomi i guess, reunited, surprise, very very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Kiyoomi didn't believe in regret until it came to saying no to the Miya family holiday resulting in Atsumu being stuck a few days before Christmas.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Christmas 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I am so so sorry that my Haikyuu fics suddenly stopped, I had to go on some new medication and really struggled with adjusting to them so I've been pretty tired and my brain just hasn't been around so yes I'm really sorry <333
> 
> I hope y'all are okay and looking after yourselves! The Covid situation in the UK is pretty awful at the moment so it's really hard to stay positive but I hope all of you are doing okay and staying safe.
> 
> Anyway, you're here for the fic so I hope you enjoy.

Kiyoomi didn't believe in having regrets, everything he did was carefully measured and he knew what he wanted to do and when. Everything down to what he ate in the morning was carefully planned out by him. He hated uncertainty, it pushed him into an anxious panic that he found it hard to get out of. Kiyoomi just liked to know what was happening and when so he could always be prepared for what was coming next. However, saying no to the annual Miya family trip was quickly becoming his one regret. He normally went with his boyfriend to spend a week with his family out in the mountains, sure, Kiyoomi was still kind of awkward and didn't speak a lot but he liked being around Atsumu and a whole week without any responsibilities was good. But, this year, he'd said no. There were things he needed to do this week, contracts he needed to sign and he was filming a sponsored commercial that he'd agreed to. So, he was going to stay at home whilst the Miya family were on their annual vacation only this year, they were stuck in the mountains meaning that Atsumu would be stuck there over Christmas and Kiyoomi would have to cope on his own which he could do but he didn't want to.

Since dating and moving in with Atsumu, he'd become less comfortable with his own company. He liked having a few hours to himself every now and then away from the chaos that is Atsumu Miya but those were becoming less and less, he found he craved Atsumu's presence. And he hated the fact that their first Christmas in their new house was now going to be spent without his boyfriend.

He stared at the weather forecast on his phone just to see if he could will it to change, even though he knew that was impossible. The snow was falling thick and heavy outside, the cold managing to seep through into their apartment. Kiyoomi wanted to yell or hit something or just scream at the top of his lungs, he just wanted Atsumu to be able to come home.

Texts were coming in from the rest of his teammates, checking up to make sure he was okay which Kiyoomi kind of hated. He hated that he'd let himself become so reliant on one person that he didn't know how to handle his emotions now he couldn't come home. All he wanted was to be able to curl up next to Atsumu under a blanket and countdown to Christmas instead, he was stuck for at least the next few days, probably until boxing day at the earliest, without Atsumu.

Their apartment looked so Christmassy and Kiyoomi hated that too, Atsumu had insisted that they deck the entire space out with Christmas decorations because that is what he was used to at home and Kiyoomi had happily agreed, letting Atsumu force him into an evening of decorating and then making cookies because "you can't have Christmas without cookies Omi Omi." He used to hate that nickname too but Atsumu was just too endearing and eventually wore him down and now he loved to hear it coming from his boyfriend. The presents he'd secretly had to ask Osamu to help him pick out were laid neatly under their Christmas tree that was 100% too big for their apartment but they loved it anyway.

Scrolling through social media didn't help him at all, all he saw everywhere were his friends spending time together; Hinata with Kageyama, Bokuto with Akaashi, Ushijima with Tendou and the last blow to his stomach was the picture Osamu had posted with Suna from the cabin in the mountains. If he hadn't signed onto that stupid advert, he could be there too, he wouldn't even care that they were stuck in the mountains as long as he was with Atsumu. He'd become so soft, he knew that but at that moment, he'd take being super soft if it meant Atsumu was with him.

//

Kiyoomi dropped the mug he was holding when he heard the door open, the hot chocolate landing all over his sweatpants and the floor along with the pieces of the mug. He couldn't even take in the mess that was laying at his feet because Atsumu was standing in the doorway, a huge coat covering his entire body, shivers wrecking his body but a huge smile still on his face as he looked up at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi just continued to stare at his boyfriend trying to process what he was seeing, his boyfriend was in front of him even though he said he would be stuck for another few days at the very least.

"Miya," Kiyoomi breathed out, unsure that Atsumu would even be able to hear him. He felt his insides drop down as he managed to navigate the mess on the floor and wrap his arms around his boyfriend. "Miya, you're here." He repeated like he couldn't quite believe he was able to say those words.

"I'm back Omi," Atsumu let out a chuckle, it was like absolute music to Kiyoomi. "You made a mess Omi, look at the floor."

"I don't care, you're back, you're actually back."

"I'm back Omi, I'm sorry I scared ya." Atsumu replied, he was pretty sure that his own heart was about to break at how sad Kiyoomi had obviously been without him there. "Are you okay Omi? Did you miss me that much?"

"Yes." Atsumu made sure that he hugged Kiyoomi a little tighter before finally pulling himself away from the bone crushing grip his boyfriend had him in. He rested his hand on Kiyoomi's cheek, laughing slightly at the small flinch Kiyoomi did from the cold. "You're cold," Kiyoomi moaned, taking Atsumu's free hand in his own.

"Well it is snowing Omi, it's absolutely freezing."

"Do you want to shower and get warm whilst I clean up this mess?" Atsumu nodded, smiling brightly at Kiyoomi as he finally pressed their lips together. Kiyoomi almost melted on the spot, for once he didn't even care that Atsumu hadn't showered yet, he was just so hap to have his boyfriend standing in front of him and actually there with him when he thought he wouldn't be. "You will just go and shower and not leave again right?"

"Of course Omi, I'll be back in like ten minutes, I won't leave again without ya."

Atsumu joined Kiyoomi on their sofa after ten minutes just like he'd promised and sat down with a sigh, immediately curling up into Kiyoomi's side. The faux blonde still shivered gently so Kiyoomi grabbed the blanket from behind him and rested it over Atsumu who immediately snuggled into it, resting his head on Kiyoomi's chest. Kiyoomi was finally happy again, Atsumu was here and they'd be able to spend Christmas together like they'd planned and they wouldn't have to leave the house again until the Jackal's New Years Eve party which was perfect in Kiyoomi's eyes.

"I'm so glad you came home Miya."

"Oh, is Omi going soft for me?" Atsumu asked, yawning into his hand.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone I'll deny it."

"Okay Omi, whateva ya say," Atsumu replied and that was the last Kiyoomi got out of him before light snores were coming from his sleeping form and Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes fondly, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I again feel like this is too short I'm sorry my brain still isn't in the correct place at the moment but I am hoping to get a couple more fics out before the end of 2020, I'm definitely still working on my SakuAtsu proposal fic for Christmas Eve, an IwaOi proposal fic for New Years Eve and maybe the Jackal's Christmas party if that's something you wanna see? Plus I rlly want to write some more Matsuhana because my favourite kids and want to work on some All For The Game fics too so who knows what I'll actually get done lmao especially bc it's already the 20th but we'll see I guess.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you as always for reading x


End file.
